What if
by Last.one.02
Summary: What if George and Izzie would fall into coma. One shot of what would happen. Warning: Tragic and death ! R&R !


_**2009**_

**May**

Izobel Stevens and George O'Malley fell to coma in 13th May. Their friends had waited for them to wake up and come to life, but nothing happened. There were tubes in their throats and all kind of wires. They both were in same room, they were like their friends thought they would be. Izzie and George were best friends after all. Amanda visited George, but she stopped after a month. Only Alex, Meredith and Cristina spent every free minute there, waiting for their friends to wake up. Derek, Bailey and other surgeons came by to say hi and left gifts for them.

**September**

Finally on 28th of September Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd decided to get married on a ferryboat. It had to be big wedding with all friends there. There were Meredith and Derek as bride and groom, Cristina, Lexie and Callie as bridesmades, Owen, Mark and Alex as best men, Arizona, Bailey, Richard and even Addison and Joe were invited, and of course Derek's family and all his sisters. They had a perfect wedding, everything was fine... until it wasn't. The storm came just after Meredith and Derek said yes. The ferry drowned with people on them. Only Derek's sisters and his mother survived, maybe because they got into boats, but left SGH crew behind. None of them was seen again. Only the memory of Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd, Alex Karev, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Lexie Grey, Callie Torres, Mark Sloan, Arizona Robbins, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Addison Montgomery and Joe was left in Seattle and Los Angeleses, but mainly in Seattle Grace Hospital. There was no funeral, family said their goodbyes in Elliot Bay, because they knew that friends would like to be together... forever. It was bad day to Seattle Grace Hospital generally, all the best surgeons and Chief with them had drowned, what use is machines, and everything, if there is no-one to use them as they are meant to.

The last members of their group were laying in hospital bed, in coma. Maybe because of the big loss, but maybe because they were getting forgotten, no-one wanted to take them off machines and kill them. Maybe it as because Seattle Grace was not hospital where everyone wanted to come, it became the hospital where beds are empty, E.R. Has 2 patients per week and surgical team is complaining about the free time, they have about 5 surgeries in month, because this is the only hospital with free beds. Seattle Grace suddenly became dead hospital from greatest.

_**2011 **_

**April**

Researchers for the place of ferry finally found it. There was 13 bodys, but it was hard to recognize any of them, so families decised to bury them somewhere, but since no good place was found they got left there in the middle of ocean. Adele and Tucker decided to leave this place behind and start new life together, it was hope before, but not anymore. They moved to South Africa and never looked back. Little Tuck was there and only thing that reminded them past. At this time they weren't grieving any more and they were good there. George's mother and his brothers had only bad memories with this place so they moved to, but they went to New Zealand. Soon life felt like routine for them. His brothers got married, their mother took it as a good thing and was almost ready to put the past behind her. None of them said it out loud, but they were still missing George and his father. Despite that they lost contact with Seattle and USA at all. Cristina's parents never knew about it, no-one told them, but they didn't look for Cristina either, the only person who cared a bit was Preston Burke, but he just sent flowers to Seattle and returned to his work. Thatcher was happy to get rid of Meredith, but he cried after Lexie for awhile. Then he found his satisfaction in drinking.

Izzie and George were still in coma, in their beds, side by side. They were the best patients of SGH, you could say also almost only ones, but they were still there, just like sleeping with eyes closed. At that time the inters were becoming residents and good ones too. E.R. Started to be like it used to be at some days, but just for some days, like holidays. Patricia was taking care of hospital finances and everything.

**October**

Thatcher Grey died in a car crash. He was a drunk driver, who caused 3 people injuries and one death beside his. He was buried next to Susan.

_**2015**_

**September**

After 6 years Izzie and George hadn't show any sign of waking up. Nurse Olivia was still working there and checked Izzie and George as usual. She had Cristina's former interns Ryan and Steve, Izzie's intern Graziella, Alex's intern Pierce and Meredith's Megan. They all had became resdents, the leading residents of Seattle Grace thanks to their former residents. They were in that room just doing usual rounds, when Izzie started to move suddenly. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Izzie was shocked seeing everybody staring at her, like she has made something extraordinary. She turned her head and saw George there, who had started moving to. After couple of minutes they both were away, a bit dizzy, but awake. Ryan, Steve, Megan, Graziella and Pierce started cheering, and Olivia paged neuro attending, dr. Taylor. Izzie and George looked weird, but they let him do the exam. When dr. Taylor left, they started asking questions about their friends, but first came Derek, who supposed to be their both doctor. All residents looked at each other wondering how to say it, but Olivia was the first one, who spoke. She told them as easy as possible what happened in Meredith's and Derek's wedding. Neither of them took the news good and when Olivia told them about the date 28th September 2015, they took it even worser. They had been in coma for 6 years and woke up excatly 7 years after their friends died.

**November**

Izzie and George got discharged, first thing they went to Meredith's old house. It was just the same as they both remembered, everything was same as 6 years ago. Izzie looked at her room, nothing had changed, it felt like coming from somewhere far, where everything had moved on, but here is everything the same. Every door they opened hurted more. Both of them had tears in their eyes, as they looked into Meredith's room, where were flowers and everything still ready for them to come back. All wedding gifts were all over the room and on the ceiling was note: '' Just married '', Izzie couldn't help but cry. She has no tumor she is healthy and suddenly all her life and friends, who were healthy are dead. Nothing left for her except her best friend George. George studyed Izzie's face really closely and knew what to do. They both got into her car, that was still in garage. They drove to Elliot Bay and took a ferryboat. They went to see Derek's land. From far they saw a house there, but it was empty inside. George noticed a sign on a road which turned to house '' Grey- Shepherd avenue ''. It hurted even more. They entered the house, which was unlocked, it was empty inside, except the dust there. Izzie pulled George out of house and they drove to ferry again. This time they went to sun deck. They looked at the sea, when Izzie suddenly grabbed his arm, George nodded and they both took a deep breath. They climbed over the railing, looked into each other eyes, held hands and let go. The water was cold. '' Goodbye world and Izzie '' George said and fell under the water, '' Goodbye George and world. Forgive me '' Izzie replied and gave up fighting. As they fell under the water, they looked at each other, Izzie reached out for his hand, but she didn't catch it, he was already gone and she felf how she became numb and life left her body.

**December**

_'' If anyone has idea where George O'Malley or Isobel Stevens might be should call 666-456-999 or 110 for police. They were last seen in ferry on 10th November. '' _police said in tv. Patricia entered the lounge, where Olivia was watching tv. She turned it off and saw in nurse's face that she knows excatly where Izzie and George are.

_**2017**_

**February**

Izzie's and George's body was found in coast by little kids, since there was no-one to claim them or wanting them bodys, they were sent to sea, where the rest of Seattle Grace's crew already was waiting.

**June**

Patricia looked at the finances of hospital. It has been in minus for a long time, actually when ferry boat accident happened and the best surgeons went under the sea and never came up. She entered the last note to hospital diary with the most tragic things in last 8 years or 6 actually, because that's when Izzie and George went under. It was time to let go, she thought and signed the papers of bankruptcy. It is time. She collected her things and let everybody know the things. She left the building with Olivia, Ryan, Pierce, Megan amd Graciella. They had became close recently, maybe because they were stuck in one building or maybe because they both had known people under the water, or maybe both... or ... maybe there are no reasons. After they left the building, they went to different directions and said goodbye, who knows how long.

And this is the story of Seattle Grace Hospital that used to be one of the best.

***

_Okay, I don't want this to happen in season 6, but the thing is that anything is possible and I reccomend you all to sign petition for George and Izzie to stay, because they have to, right ?? . = site where sign the petition._

_Reviev please !!_


End file.
